


Mistletoe

by Phoenixontherise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixontherise/pseuds/Phoenixontherise
Summary: In which James is missing something or someone.





	Mistletoe

Christmas had always been James favourite holiday, but this year was extra special. Al and Lily were coming home for the holidays and he hadn’t seen them since summer ended. It had been an odd feeling waving them goodbye at the train station, while he had to stay behind for the first time, having graduated earlier that summer.   
He went into auror training shortly after and while it had been tough and unpredictable, the thrill of the chase, confirmed that;  
1: He had made the right choice,   
2: The Potter blood ran deep within his veins. 

He continued to live in what used his and Albus’ shared room, while he saved up for his own flat. He was considered an adult now in the eyes of his parents, and was free to come and go as he pleased. Life was well, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing; like and an arm or a leg. 

He didn’t know exactly what had caused this feeling, not until Al and Lily stepped off the train greeting him with a _merry Christmas_ and a bone crushing hug. He was struck by how they both looked years older; Albus had grown almost as tall as James, which he gleefully pointed out to James, and Lily looked more like a young woman, than a girl now.   
He felt like a sentimental old fool, much like he had accused his father of being, when he had said exactly that to James, when he had arrived home for Christmas last year. 

The ride home had been filled with lively chatter, and by the time they arrived at the house, James was updated on all the hot gossip of Hogwarts. Lily was dating a Ravenclaw from her own year, but Albus remained single. They had teased him a bit in the car, but he seemed content with the situation and the teasing soon ebbed out. 

That night they had an extended family dinner for everyone bearing the Weasley or Potter name. Molly, Hermione and Fleur prepared a feast worthy of a king and their father and uncle Ron made sure to charm the wine glasses to fill up, whenever they had been emptied. 

James sat at the table and took it all in; the laughter and carefree joy of everyone around him. He knew that the war had taken its toll on everyone unfortunate enough to witness it, but on nights like these all seemed to have been forgotten.   
Al sat across from him, engaged in a discussion about potions with Hermione. Al was the top of his class, much like aunt Hermione, and he fully enjoyed being able to discuss his passion of potions with someone as knowledgeable as Hermione. 

Albus had not only grown much taller during this semester, but he had grown into his features as well; gone was the childlike roundness of his face and in its place were now a razor sharp jawline and cheekbones most women would kill for. His body was much less gangly and more toned, clearly benefitting from the obscene number of stairs at school. 

James suddenly felt as though he was seeing Al for the first time. 

He must have been staring because Al turned to look at him with an odd expression in his bright green eyes. 

“James?”

“Sorry” he mumbled, and rises to his feet. Cheeks warm from the wine and.. something else. Without another word he heads upstairs. 

James turns on the faucet and splashes cold water in his face, hoping to sober up. It must be the Wine he rationalises, the wine and having been single for far too long. He pointedly ignores his half hard cock, tuning out the whisper in the back of his head that informs him, that wine usually has the opposite effect. Unable to look at himself in the mirror he unlocks the door and walks into the Hall, except someone is blocking his Way. 

_Albus_

“You okay?” Albus leans against the wall, arms crossed and studies his face, but James walks past him, not wanting Al to see his predicament. 

“Hey James”, Albus calls, when James turn, Al points toward the ceiling laughing. “You forgot something”. James looks up, right above Al’s head hangs a mistletoe. James recognises It as being one of the charmed ones George gifted them a few years back. The mistletoe is charmed to show up randomly around the house, to both surprise its victims with its sudden appearance, and prevent calculated attempts to meet someone special under it. 

James swallows around the lump in his throat. He _knows_ , Albus is messing with him, but a hard to control part of him is eager to close the distance between them and kiss him. 

Surely, Albus would punch him, if he did. 

Neither of them moves, Al’s smile is now more of a smirk, his green eyes challenging. James takes a step forward and immediately stops. He isn’t really doing this, is he? Al lifts an eyebrow, as if to ask why he stopped. He looks so self-confident, as he leans against the wall, arms still crossed and suddenly all James can think of is to wipe that bloody smile of his lips, so he charges forward, twists his hand in his jet black hair and kisses him. 

That night, James learned two things:  
1: Albus is single, but with good reason.   
2: kissing Albus _is_ an effective way to wipe a smile of his face (and Albus smiles a lot).


End file.
